Losing It - Writing Prompt 8
by Azkadellio
Summary: Latest prompt from reddit. Dark one-shot with character death. While walking home from a play rehearsal, since Trina didn't pick her up and no one was able to take her home, Tori Vega gets dragged into an alleyway and sexually assaulted. T for language. Prompt inside. No pairings, but slight hint of Jori at the end.


**New writing prompt. I've had this one for a while, but haven't decided on how to take it until now.**

**The prompt is:**

**You have died, reaching a state of purgatory. In front of you is a note, a pencil that never dulls, and a stack of lined paper. The note reads, "Before you die, you may write one last letter to whomever you wish. Write until you feel ready to move on. The letter is guaranteed a delivery."**

**For the record, the person I chose to cause what happened to Tori is actually my favorite male character of the show. I wanted to try something different for me, using a character I like to do something horrible.**

**Please don't hate me for picking him.**

**This is one of the more darker fics/one-shot's I've written. The only one I think is worse was my Cori fic from a couple years ago I believe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_**, the characters, or the prompt.**

**Tori POV**

The last thing I remember before waking up in a strange office with now windows or doors, just a small desk, a comfortable office chair, a stack of lined paper, and a pencil with small note, is walking home from a play practice after school before something covers my mouth and a familiar voice telling me that I deserve whatever's about to happen to me.

I walk over to the desk, looking at the note.

"Before you die, you may write one last letter to whomever you wish. Write until you feel ready to move on. The letter is guaranteed a delivery." I read the letter aloud, setting it aside. "What happened to me?" I ask myself, staring at the stack of paper.

Sitting on the chair, I try to remember what I could. All I come up with after a few moments of thought is my clothes being ripped off and a sharp pain between my legs, the familiar voice saying 'You deserve this.' Over and over again in my ear as I'm assaulted.

Without realizing, I grab the pencil and start writing, my thoughts driving my hand's actions as I write, my thoughts focused on the voice and the betrayal I felt, not only from him for what he thought I did, but myself for what he did to me, feeling betrayed that someone I though such a close friend doing this to me.

After what felt like hours, my hand drops from the paper, surprising not tired. Looking down, I read the letter to myself.

'Don't ask how you got this letter, or why I sent it to you. I have no answer for you. What I can tell you is that you never should have gotten this letter, especially not under these circumstances.

'Shortly after leaving the school, I was dragged into an alleyway, a smell with a smell I didn't recognize, as a male voice I easily recognize as a close friend telling me I deserved what he was going to do to me.

'All I remember from what happened was he tore off my clothes and sexually assaulted me as he did, continuously saying I deserve it as he did, his voice faint as I was near unconscience. I don't know what happened, but a note here tells me that I have a chance to write a note before I pass on, implying I'm dead or about to die.

'I don't know how to explain where I am, but something tells me you won't find my body easily. If you care enough to look, the alleyway was between the thrift store and coffee shop a few blocks away from Hollywood Arts.

'As for the name of my assaulter? My best friend. Andre Harris.

'Victoria 'Tori' Vega.'

Folding the note up and setting it in the envelope she didn't notice before, Tori stares at the sealed envelope after writing the name of the recipient on the front.

"I love you." I whisper, writing out the name.

**Jade POV**

I wake up from my alarm blasting an annoying song, the best way I found to wake up without risking going back to sleep.

Rolling out of bed, I grab a change of clothes for the day and head to the bathroom to shower. After drying off and getting dressed, I grab my bag, phone, PearPod, keys, put my boots on, and grab three pairs of scissors, one going in my left boot, one going down my cleavage, and the other going into my bag as an extra, and head downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"Jadelyn. You have a letter." My father tells me as he finishes his cup of coffee and leaves, nodding to the white envelope on the kitchen table.

"Letter?" I ask myself, grabbing a muffin and heading out to grab a coffee from Jet Brew. After getting my coffee and heading to school, I finally read the letter after putting my unneeded books in my locker. "WHAT!?" I yell after reading the letter. "I don't believe it. This is a joke." I say, crumpling up the paper and throwing it in my bag, stomping towards the elder Vega sister when I see her by the vending machines. "Where's your sister?" I ask her, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her since yesterday before rehearsal." Trina says, pushing past me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask, grabbing her arm and making her turn to face me.

"She sent me a text saying she's on her way home. She never showed up. I asked dad to track her phone, and it led him to a dumpster behind Nozu." Trina tells me, pulling her arm out of my grasp and staring at me. "Why do you care? You hate her." She asks, wiping the black make up from her cheeks, upset about more than what she's telling me.

"I got a stupid letter from her saying she was raped and essentially killed. And she says Andre did it." I say, grabbing the letter out of my bag and showing it to her.

"What?" She asks in a whisper after reading the note. "This is a joke. It has to be. Was Andre with you when she left?" She asks, staring at me.

"No. He left about ten minutes before rehearsal was over, saying his grandma needed him." I say, not liking the timing. And though I don't believe the letter, things aren't looking good.

"His grandma doesn't live in L.A. anymore. He told Tori she moved to Florida to be with family and to get the healthcare she needs." Trina tells me, paling. "Where's Andre?" She asks, dropping the letter.

"Haven't seen him." I say, grabbing the letter and putting it back in my bag. "Next time I see him, I'll ask…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER!?" Trina yells, glaring at someone behind me. Turing around, I see a freaked out Andre Harris standing by the doors, eyes wide at the look on Trina's face.

"I didn't do anything. I haven't seen her since last night." Andre says, looking away.

"Did you rape her last night? You told everyone you had to leave rehearsals early because of your grandma. But you told Tori she moved to Florida a few months ago." Trina asks him, stomping up to him. "Did you rape her and leave her to die in an alleyway, and take her phone and hide it somewhere else?" She asks, backing up against the doors.

"What?" Andre asks, staring at her with shock in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Beck asks, walking over with Cat and Robbie by his side.

"Harris here raped my baby sister and left her to die after rehearsals last night." Trina says, pushing Andre hard, his head smacking off the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asks, stepping towards Trina as Cat and Robbie gasp, eyes wide on Andre.

"Admit it, or I'll beat it out of you." Trina promises, glaring at the dark skinned musician.

"Okay. Fine. I did." Andre says, his tone and demeanor changing. "That fucking bitch kept turning me down, saying she only sees me as a friend. Well, lo and behold, she's a fucking carpet muncher who wants to fuck Jade here. So yeah, I raped her and killed her. Fucking bitch deserved it for leading me on." He says, pure rage in his tone and eyes, glaring at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask, glaring back at him. "You couldn't take the rejection, so you rape her? What the fuck, Harris?" I ask as Trina starts to fume.

"You're dead." Trina says in a dangerously calm tone, eyes showing her intense anger, scaring even me. "I will shove every instrument you've ever played down your throat. I will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass. You rape and kill my sister because she's a lesbian and because she turned you down? You're fucking pathetic." She says, punching him with the last word. "Beck, call my dad. I'm not done with him yet." She says, tossing her phone to the shocked Canadian.

Two hours later, I'm sitting in a police interrogation room telling the cop what happened. While I was in there, I learned that Andre was immediately taken away, and Trina got away with it since no one was willing to say she attacked first, everyone hearing what he did and not wanting Trina to get in trouble.

"Where is this letter now?" The officer in charge asks as she writes down the last of what I just told her.

"In my bag." I say, not believing anything that's happened since I read that letter. Taking it out, I show it to her, closing my eyes. "Has anyone been sent to that alley to see if she's there?" I ask, opening my eyes.

"Yes. Officer Vega and his partner Gary went themselves. Unfortunately, her body was there. Her clothes were torn, and there were clear signs of sexual assault. Preliminary autopsy report says her head was bashed against the concrete below her, killing her." The officer says, folding up the note. "How did you get this, exactly?" She asks, handing me the note.

"I don't know. I woke up and my dad told me there was a letter for me." I say with a sigh, staring at the note. "I read it when I got to school, and didn't believe it. It wasn't until Trina Vega confronted Harris about it after I showed her the letter that I believed it, and it was only because of him admitting it." I say, clenching my fists. "Fucking bastard. He's been her best friend since they first met, and he got so pissed she turned him down and he discovered she was a lesbian that he did this. It doesn't make any sense." I whisper.

"Well, hospital reports from the last few years show he has the same illness as his grandmother. It's a mental illness that runs in his family apparently. Everyone has different reactions when it kicks in. His grandmother started to lose her sanity, and apparently it made him into a very angry individual." The officer says, standing up. "We called your parents. Your mother is on her way." She says, leaving me in the room.

A few days later, the Vega family, Sikowitz, Lane, the principal of Hollywood Arts, and Tori's friends, minus Andre, stand around a hole in the ground, a silver casket prepared to be lowered, Tori's body, now washed and redressed since it was discovered in the alley, inside.

"I can't believe he did something like this. To Tori." Cat says from beside me, crying into my shoulder.

Since I left the police station, I haven't said a word. Various questions ringing through my head.

'Why did she send the letter to me? How did she possibly send it if she was dead? Did she know it was about to happen? Did she forsee it? And why didn't she tell her father? What made me so special?' I ask myself over and over, refusing to believe she liked me that way, not with how I treated her since her first day of Hollywood Arts, watching the shiny metal of the casket as it's about to be lowered.

"I'll kill him." I say quietly as the pastor drones on, talking about Tori's life as if he knew her. "I'll burn his body alive after stabbing my scissors in his eyes and neck." I silently fume, closing my eyes as her body is lowered.

Less than six months later, I'm sitting in a small room, a white straight jacket keeping me from using my arms. After the funeral, I snapped, going into a mental breakdown that culminated when I got a message that Andre wanted to talk to me. After being checked for weapons, my scissors taken and placed in a bowl, I was allowed in. As soon as I saw him, I let out a primal scream and started hitting him, breaking his nose and knocking him out quickly. I was diagnosed with something, I don't remember what, after the cops finally pried me away from Andre's bloody unconscious body. Now, I'm in a mental hospital, mumbling that Tori can rest peacefully now.

"He's gone now." I would mumble on occasion. "He's gone now." I repeat, seeing Tori standing in front of me.

"This isn't what I wanted to happen. Not to you." She would always tell me, shaking her head at me.

Years pass, and no one visited me, outside of Cat, Trina, and Tori's parents. I don't know what happened with the others, I never ask and Cat and Trina never tell.

I live the rest of my days talking to an imaginary Tori, barely saying anything to Cat, Trina, or the Vega parents. The other patients learned not to talk to me, especially about what happened, when I took my tray of food and beat them until the tray broke, eventually using the broken pieces to stab them in the neck or wherever I could reach.

Tori can rest peacefully now.

That's all that matters.

**That's it for this. Sorry for killing off Tori, sending Jade to a mental hospital or whatever they're called, and for making Andre the bad guy and killing him off.**

**Thank you for reading. If I got anything wrong, or nothing made sense, or the story passed to quickly or something, I apologize.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
